Sunlit Heart
by wifipuppy
Summary: Story loosely based on concepts in Greek Mythology. Kodi,(who happens to be the sun goddess) finds herself fatefully meeting Binx, and struggles to hide the fact that she is in fact, a goddess, and that she is hopelessly in love with him.
1. Chapter 1

_Kodi_

My hair cascades down my shoulders slowly. Light. Unending expanses of ethereal light spreads across the canvas of the sky. My hair floating out in long, silken strands in the winds of heaven. Flowing over the memory of night until the sky slowly is free of the darkness that previously envelopes the earth, and changes to reflect the oceans beneath.I spread my arms out and close my eyes, the warmth of my soul emitting as I birth the gift of sunlight to the universe. I continue to rise in the expanse of the sky. I am the sun.

 _Binx_

It's easy to loose your thoughts this way. The wind blowing through your hair, mirroring the movements of the grass in the expanse of the meadow. The sun giving its last kiss to the earth before night blankets the sky. I've always liked this time of day. Everyday since I can remember I've sat like this, in the old elm tree at the edge of the meadow, reveling in the last golden moments the day gives. But this day is different. From my perch in trees; I feel like for once, the red orb of the setting sun is too close to the horizon. The sky is darkening much too quickly. It must be a storm approaching, and as I quickly start my descent back down to earth, the night sky seems to adopt the same idea, because before my bare feet hit the cool, dark soil beneath me, the sky is suddenly dark. Shaken out of my tree by an unseen force, I stumble to my feet. As my eyes struggle to adapt to the sudden darkness, my heart beats wildly as I look to the sky. The stars slowly begin to appear. Gazing up, I see the clearest night I have seen in a long while, not since the mild days of autumn. I sit back against my tree once more, getting glimpses of the twinkling stars, like glistening diamonds thrown across the canvas of the night sky. But one seems brighter than the rest, I decide, as I peer through the tall meadow grass before me, seeing the most brilliant star shining on the very edge of the horizon. I reach for my notebook, carefully tucked into my chest pocket, to add the star to the map of the sky I have ever so meticulously created the last few years of my life. Just as I begin to record what I see, the star begins to move smoothly across the prairie. Puzzled,I shake my head and tuck my notebook back inside my pocket. It must be a firefly, I decide, as I begin to make my way home. Suddenly, I'm taken aback by the size of this light that seemingly is coming closer...and closer.

 _Kodi_

The first coherent thought I have, is _cold._ I can feel cold, damp substance underneath my skin, as I slowly raise my body off the ground. " _Wait" I say to myself. "The ground!?"_ I scramble to my feet, standing wobbly for the first time, on the Earth.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN** : Hello and welcome to my story! I am hoping to have at least a couple chapters a week done and ready to post. Thank you so much to my first reviewer! This story is based off a dream I had, and I will try and include as much detail as I possibly can. Stay tuned!

 _Binx_

The light emitting from the star in front of me was slowly fading. Like the sunset, slowly burning through the sky. As I crept forward, I could almost see a figure emerge from the light. I rubbed my eyes, almost certain now that I was dreaming. How could this be? Standing wobbly not ten feet from where I stood was a girl, bathed in a soft golden glow. Her hair; the opposite of my dark, curly mess, blew sleepily in the nighttime breeze, the straight golden strands adding to the magical aura around her. Her skin was tanned a beautiful chestnut brown, like the very first leaves of autumn. And when she turned and looked at me...her eyes...were the most beautiful shade of brown I had ever seen. Transfixed, I took a shaky step forward, as her deep brown eyes bore into mine. Walking the short distance between us, I stopped mere inches from where she stood. Taking a deep breath, the night air adding courage to my lungs, I outstretched my hand and said "Hi, my name is Binx".

She looked at me puzzledly, gazing at my thin, outstretched hand, my skin pale as hers was dark. Her eyes made contact with mine, and my heart clenched at their beauty. Golden flecks seemed to play within the chocolate seas of her eyes. I quickly redrew my hand, resting it again at my side. I looked down, embarrassed. I turned to go, clearly this had been some mistake...or the golden girl before me was not real. But as I took my first step forward, a warm voice greeted me quietly.

"Binx. I am Kodi".

I slowly pivoted, the cool earth digging into my bare feet.

"Hello," I said carefully. She gazed at me, curiously; and I must have been mirroring her actions. She was dressed as no one I had ever seen before, a thin white gown, wrapped around her lithe body. Barefoot, like me, but with small golden jewelry wrapped around her arms, the material thin, almost like wires. The pictures they depicted were beautiful. Thin wires spread out across her slender arms like rays of the rising and setting sun, each wire glimmering with a beautiful inner light.

"Where am I ?" Kodi asked quietly, her eyes suddenly focused intently on mine. "Is this earth?"

I was taken aback. Surely, she must know this is earth. Unless…

"Are you an angel?" I blurted out suddenly, my face instantly burning. I could feel the blush spread over my body. She laughed quietly.

"You could say so; yes" she whispered quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

_Kodi_

I had watched as the boy approached. He was much larger than what I had imagined a human to be, he seemed to tower over me by several inches. And he was clearly human, but in the most endearing way. Freckles were sprinkled across his pale skin. His hair the most unruly mess of curls i had ever seen. I watched his pale green eyes study me, and I too, let my eyes wander over his form. His clothes were worn, but clean. Several inches of bare ankle shown, his pants were old and patched.

"Are you an angel?" He had suddenly said, and immediately afterwards I saw a pink wave of colour spread across his pale cheeks, dulling the intensity of his scattered freckles.

"You could say so" I quietly decided on, after giggling softly at his blush. How do you explain to a boy that you were, in fact, the sun? A slow smile broke across his face.

"Well, in that case, I'll be an angel, too", he decided, his sweet smile still spread across his face. "What are you doing here?"

I racked my brain. What was I doing here? How had this happened? One minute I was setting in the sky, anticipating rest. The next I had tumbled to earth. _Earth._ I settled on a safer answer.

"Just...exploring. Taking in the night sky", I said. "I enjoy letting my eyes explore what I could only dream of seeing in person". And at this, turned my face to face the heavens. This last answer, was true. I had never been privileged enough to see the night sky. The billions of twinkling stars gleamed brightly in the darkness. Never could I awake during the night, for the fear of blinding the moon and the stars into bright sunlight, robbing the universe of their nightly companions. Each night as the sun set, I had closed my eyes and slept, waiting for dawn. After a few moments, I turned to face Binx. His green eyes gleamed warmly.

"We certainly seem to have a lot of similarities", he said. "We must be the only two angels out here tonight, enjoying the magnificent sky". I smiled. At this Binx smiled in return, and offered his hand out again.

"Walk with me? There's still a lot of night left, and I could show you my favourite spots to stargaze"

Internally I panicked. I was the sun. I was the sun and I was awake and alive on this earth, grass and dirt and _earth_ under my toes. Yet Binx stood there, his hand outstretched towards me, his smile the most beautiful curve I had ever seen. I slowly let my hand grasp onto his.

 _Binx_

Sitting in the grass, in the meadow so familiar to me, we talked for hours. The night seemed endless, the stars and the moon as captivated as I by the beautiful girl who was beside me. She asked me an endless string of questions, about my life, my home, my family. I found it so unbearably easy to tell her things, things I had never said out loud before. Things that had always been too painful. She artfully dodged my questions, giving me the smallest necessary answers before asking me another, and another. One question burned on my tongue.

"Where are you from?" I asked inquisitively. Kodi seemed to tense a little at these words, and she gazed out into the horizon.

"Not here", she decided, and she lay back in the cool grass, her blonde hair fanning out around her face in golden strands. She lifted her hands slowly, letting the long grass brush against her tanned fingertips.

"Obviously", I stated, lying down beside her, the earth cool and soft against my back. I tucked my arms behind my head. She turned onto her side then, facing me, a slight blush seeming to spread across her sun kissed face.

"Although, I'm beginning to wish that I was", she whispered softly, the golden flecks in her brown eyes seeming to glow warmly. My heart leapt at this, and I felt as I could drown in her eyes forever and never desire an escape. But suddenly, as we both lied on our sides on the soft grass, gazing into each other's eyes, the soft, dreamy gaze dissipated from her warm eyes. She sat up and looked skyward.

"What time is it ?" She whispered softly. I looked to the sky. Astonished at the abrupt question, I sat up.

"It's only early." I replied, looking up at the sky, though it had seemed much more time had passed. Kodi seemed to feel this, too.

"I must go…", she said softly, her voice distant. Her eyes regarded the moon with a wary expression. My heart seem to sink a little in my chest. I didn't want her to go.

"Must you?" I whispered. I suddenly felt childish, small. Her brown eyes gazed suddenly back into mine, and my sunken heart seemed to rise again. I smiled at her feebly.

"I fear so", she whispered back. "Shouldn't you be home? Your father…" she trailed off quietly, an open ended question, answered by the silence. I had told her a little about my father, how it was a secret that I was here. He would have never approved of me being here, outdoors, and alone. But I wasn't alone, I realised, as I looked over to Kodi. Even at this observation, I begrudgingly admitted to myself that she had a point. I should be getting home, I couldn't risk being caught out of bed again.

"I suppose you're right," I admitted to her disappointedly. She seemed to study me both warily and a little hungrily, but did not formulate a response. "Will you be back here, tomorrow?" I asked, hoping she would say yes.

At this, Kodi seemed to flinch a little, panic and uncertainty raising momentarily in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around her body, gazing again out into the horizon.

"I may be", she said quietly in response. She got to her feet then, and brushed her hands softly over the flowing white fabric of her dress, looking down at me, her eyes suddenly soft again.

"Binx. Thank you, for your company", she whispered a little awkwardly. I reached out to take her hand again, and her fingers slowly slid into place with mine, her touch so warm against my skin.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I whispered back confidently. "I'll be here".

At this, Kodi smiled and released my hand gently, and turned away without another word,and walked slowly through the tall grass, towards the horizon. I watched her sadly for a while, until the darkness of the night seemed to envelop her form, and I saw her no more.

The walk home was more lonely than I ever could remember it.


End file.
